Not so White Wedding
by angelstone340
Summary: Harry has secret feelings for Ron, and now Ron is getting married to another. Can they ever be together?


**Hey all, I decided to revise the story and fix some problems with it. Reading it now I really didn't like it so I had to fix it. Same story just… hopefully it is much better and more consistent. One reviewer was pretty harsh on me so I decided to fix it for them in hopes that it is much better than before.**

**I still do not own anything, make any money off anything. Nothing.**

**I do own Jane… but I don't really want her (^3^)**

**Hope you like the story :P **

I never knew that life was such a bitch. I mean yeah, I was the chosen one, prophesized to kill Voldemort, risking life and limb to kill him, but nothing compared to what I was experiencing right now. You might be thinking "what could be more horrible then death itself"…well there are many things: Feeling the excruciating pain of a curse while it slowly takes away your sanity, Dementors sucking your soul with a kiss, watching while your best friend sucks face with his new girlfriend after they just announced their engagement. Wait what? How can that be so bad? Well if you were in love with said person the first moment you met, you too would feel like your life was about to end in a massive cosmic explosion. But I'm getting carried away and it seems I have been silent for too long.

"Harry…. Harry? Are you alright?"

"Huh.. Oh yeah sorry mate"

I hate calling him that. It makes me think of animals, which makes me think of wild hot sex, panting and drool included.

"So what do you think?" Not that smile. Why the fuck does his smile have to look so cute. He obviously doesn't know what kind of weapon it is.

"About what?"

Oh God he's pouting now….. FOCUSE Harry FOCUSE

"The wedding! of course! Gods Harry pay a little more attention will ya.".

"I was just surprised, congrats to both you and Jane…."

Jane. What the hell kind of name is that. Stupid bitch, taking Ron's first time. I know he and Hermione did nothing during the three months that they dated. God I wish I could take his virginity, or he can fuck me I don't care. I can almost feel his fat cock up my arse. Mmmmm ...God yes!

"HARRY! What's wrong are you alright? Bloody hell talk to me!"

"What are you yelling about Ron?"

Ron yelling my name… why does that sound so sexy?

"You were moaning and I thought…. I don't know, that something was wrong."

I WAS MOANING. Gods I'm such an idiot. Where the fuck is your control?

"No, no Ron I'm not hurt. I was …" Shit what do I say? "just thinking of the delicious food that was going to be at the wedding"

Who the hell would believe something like that?

"Oh… well that's nice but you know the wedding isn't for another couple of months, and besides I haven't really told mum about our engagement yet… You're the first person I wanted to tell."

Shit…he's making that worried face.

"I also wanted to ask if you would… you know… maybe be… Um… My best man?"

He's blushing. I made him blush, which now that I think about it isn't too hard to do but GOD how I wish the circumstances were different. I want to make him blush with desire not embarrassment… although embarrassment can be very attractive too. I really don't want to do this. How can I give away the one person that I really love to a hoe like Jane. But I have to because that is what being a fucking friend is.

"I would be offended if I wasn't Ron, I really hope that you will be happy, and don't worry I will give you a bachelor party you will never forget"

"Thanks Harry… I'm really glad that I met you."

Warmth and desire is all I can feel when Ron wraps his arms around me in a hug. He smells so good, like candy apple and rain. I want to just stay like this forever.

"Hey you two get a room will ya" George! That bastard had to just ruin the moment didn't he, but he always did have the best ideas. A room would be nice, and a bed and lots of lube. This is going to be much harder then I thought, I wish I could be more supportive but I'm getting tired; Tired of lying, of feeling jealous… of being alone. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore, I can do this. I can paste a smile on my face and keep on living and after the wedding was over I would leave. Ron under no circumstances can know how I felt about him. Maybe I should flirt a little with Ginny if anyone becomes suspicious. But that would be too cruel since I know how much she likes me. I really hate my life.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHR

I wish I was dead. I would happily live the rest of my life with Voldemort in hell if I could get away from that deafening hyena laugh that comes from Jane's mouth. The church makes it ten times worse. Who the hell would want to get married here? It's so big that it would take fucking 5 days to get down the aisle. How the hell did I get roped into this? Oh yeah Ginny, because she didn't want to be alone with Jane. Damn my kind heart. It is times like these that I wish I was a Slytherin.

"Ginny…Harry… how do you like this one, I personally love it. Squeal!"

Is it even possible to make a sound like that? Ginny obviously agrees with me with the look on her face.

"It's nice, right Harry? I think you should definitely go with this one"

Gods how can Ginny be so calm… she is obviously giving me an "agree with me so I can get out of here" look. Who am I to disappoint the lady.

"Oh yeah, lovely spot, I'm sure Ron would love it too" In like a million years. This place was way to big and flashy for Ron's taste. If the woman even knew Ron she would understand that. I always pictured Ron getting married in a little church with his most intimate friends and family, of course those images always involved me as the "bride", but no one had to know that.

"OMG I think so too," Squeal "I think we found our place….blah blah blah".

Why would Ron want to marry someone like her. He deserves so much better. It's been a good month since Ron told me about their engagement, but even though we are together almost constantly things are strained between us. I can feel it every time we look at each other and it is all Her fault. I don't care about what Hermione says about Ron being nervous about the wedding. I know Ron as well as I know myself and I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. The looks he has been giving me when he thinks I'm not looking, I can't place. And I pride myself on being an expert in all things Ron. Hell I can remember cumming to so many fantasies of Ron… and his expressions! Especially the one he wears as he thrusts in and out of me, just before he is about to fill me up with his delicious cum whispering my name . Oh no, I'm getting hard in a church! Shit I need a bathroom.

"HARRYYYY, we are leaving are you coming or not, Ron's waiting for you to finish!"

Do NOT mention cumming and Ron in the same sentence!

"I'll be right there I just need to go to the bathroom"

I am definitely going to hell. Wanking in a fucking public bathroom…in a church no less…FUCK! Ron… please harder…Fucking me, I want your cock so bad. Stick it in and ram me till I can't walk! Please… please…I'm yours… only yours…I love you! AHHHHHHH! Why can't my life just go right for a change… being the chosen one wasn't enough but I have to live with this agony too?

"Seriously Harry what took you so long, we were about to abandon you."

"Sorry, so what is on the roster today?"

"You and Ron have to go to a fitting. Make sure that you are not late or Mum will kill you. In the mean time I am stuck with…Jane."

Good old Ginny, always says what's on her mind.

"Well see you later, lets go Ron."

Great, now I have to see Ron semi-naked.

"Harry, you would tell me if I was making a mistake, wouldn't you?"

Where the hell did that come from? Was Ron having second thoughts?

"Yeah Ron, of course I would tell you. I am your best mate aren't I?"

You deserve better than me Ron, I can't tell you how I feel, so much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Thanks mate, now let's get to the tailors or else mum might freak when she sees we weren't there on time".

HRHRHRHJRHRHRHRHRHR

How did I get myself into this? I am such a stupid wanker. HOW does someone get pulled into being a stand in bride for their best friends rehearsal ceremony? I decided to let Ron live a normal life and not be burdened by my feelings yet here we are recreating the one thing that has been haunting my dreams…well one of many haunting dreams.

"Now this is the part you exchange your vows… Do you have them ready Ronald?"

"Yes I do, should I read them now or can that wait for the ceremony?"

"It can wait if you like, but I feel it would benefit you to say the words aloud to get a feeling for the church and the atmosphere."

"Alright. Are you ready Harry?"

This is getting too intense for me. I cannot stand here and listen to words of love that were meant for someone else.

"I still don't understand why Hermione or Ginny can't be standing here? Wouldn't it be better for a girl to be up here, just to give it a more realistic feel."

GOD another bright excuse from Harry Potter, sometimes I really do think all those shots at my intelligence that Snape used to say really were true.

"Come off it Harry, Its just for a while. It wouldn't be right to torture Krum like that. You know he still thinks I have a thing for Hermione, and come on… GINNY that is just nasty Harry, you are the most reasonable choice."

Damn Logic! "But where is Jane? Isn't this kind of important?"

"She had to be somewhere. Don't worry so much… Let's just continue"

"Jane will say her part and now Ronald, you may now say your vows"

"The first time that I saw you I knew that we would be together forever. Your beauty awakens my desire while your kind heart and loving nature captured my soul. You are my soul mate, my lover, my friend and I thank Merlin every day that he put you in my path and that you chose me. I have never felt safer when I am with you and every time I hold you in my arms the world comes together and feels right. I want to kiss your lips every day and night and worship you like you deserve to be worshiped. I dream of waking up to you every morning and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you. We have been through tough times, and you have seen my good side as well as my bad and I have seen yours and I know that no matter what happens through thick and thin you will always be beside me like I will always be beside you. You are my light my love, my life. You are mine just as I am yours."

Warm metal on my finger… tears…I can't take it anymore. It is too much. All the love, and devotion in that speech…My heart is breaking.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Please just a kiss, just one and I'll leave and never come back.

To my sudden surprise I feel Ron pull me closer and place cool sweet lips onto my own. I'm shocked, my mind is racing and my body is as stiff as a board. I can hear gasps and George's shout of "I knew it!" But I don't care. I deepened the kiss… tongue… his…mine Oh Merlin is that Ron's hand on my ass? Is he squeezing my cheeks? OHHHHH it feels so good. NO! What the hell is happening? He can't like me like that. But the kiss…Why did he kiss me?

"Why…"

"Because you lied to me"

What? "When have I ever lied to you?"

"You told me that you would tell me if I was making a mistake and you never did, Hell even I knew it was a mistake that's why I called off the wedding."

Ron's smile, the one that crinkles his eyes, the one I love more than anything is shining full force at me. Another kiss… searching but just as sexy. Oh! He is sucking on my bottom lip… I want to suck something else much lower.

"Your mine Harry and there is nothing you can do about it. Everything I said in my vows were true. I love you Harry… I have for a long time"

"I love you too"

I feel the tell- tale tug in my belly, and knew that all my dreams were about to come true.

Maybe my life wasn't so crappy after all.


End file.
